mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
The *Insert Party Name Here* Party
History The *Insert Party Name Here* Party was founded in May 2008 by Master Dingley, with the promise of being open to policies desired by the people. It first stood in the May 2008 General Election, narrowly missing out on the win. However, at the following election support for the party collapsed, and it came 5th. Soon after support collapsed the IPNH party leader Master Dingley agreed with the DLP leader to merge both parties and form The Pink & Purple Party Manifesto Introduction The IPNH Party is just any other party, we are the people therefore we will try to give to the people what the people want! Our Policies are not strict, and are open to suggestions from anyone who wishes to join the party seeing as the people who are joining are people and we wish to give to the people what the people want :ninja: Here at the IPNH Party we follow one simple motto: “Live life to its fullest” and if elected we intend to allow the residents of Ostentia to do exactly that! If elected we would like to make some minor adjustments to the current system in order to make the country of Ostentia a more enjoyable place to live in. Health policy The current health service is amazing as it is, but at the IPNH party we are always striving for improvement, due to its current success we won’t be aiming to make too many changes to the current health syste, but at the same time we won’t be afraid to alter it we see minor flaws. Education policy We would like to make education as a whole more accessible to everyone in the country, this is why we would like to bring back the abolishment of tuition fees in Ostentia and a few other changes to make education in Ostentia ore rewarding. Economy policy The current Economy is going great, but we believe that the economy is always able to grow, we intend to keep taxes as low as possible. Law & order policy This an area that could be better, we hope to cut crime in the country by concentrating on the source, gang culture and drugs are going to be some of the highlights of the bills we will make if elected. Environment policy This is another area that seems to be working for now, but with all the current warnings about global warming we are looking towards a greener future, of course we don’t wish to throw the country into total change so we intend to start the trend of slowly introducing things to help keep our environment up to scratch. Foreign affairs policy This is also one of the lower areas within the country, so we hope to be able to introduce ore trade routes, stronger links with the rest of the world. The current situation on immigration is a bit vauge, we hope to introduce guidelines that will allow a wider culture to enter the country, but at the same time keep it low enough to stop worry among the public. Category:Political Parties